Harry Potter: The Game
A video game based on the Harry Potter series. Gameplay You play as a player created character. You are put into one of four houses in Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, depending on how you answer a series of choice questions, though you can still choose any other house afterwards. The house also determines the player's background. Plot It begins during Harry Potter's first year in Hogwarts. The Player is placed under the sorting hat to determine which house he/she ends up in. The Gryffindor player meets Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. The Slytherin player meets Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The player is able to get onto their house's Quidditch team. The Gryffindor player encounter a three-headed dog with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin players find it after hearing it's noises. Gossip from Harry, Ron and Hermione lead the player to believe the three head dog is guarding something groundskeeper Hagrid took from Gringotts. When a troll is let loose, the player kills it. During a Quidditch match, Harry is nearly killed when his broom goes out of control. The player asks Hagrid about the incident and the three-headed dog. Hagrid lets slip that that Fluffy is guarding something belonging to Dumbledore and Nicolas Flammel. The player decides to search for Flammel to find out what Fluffy is guarding. Flammel admits that the Philosopher's Stone is what Fluffy is guarding. Returning to Hogwarts, the player notices that Harry keeps disappearing. The player follows Harry to the Mirror of Erisod in the forbidden section of Hogwarts library. The Gryffindor player sees that he/she is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The Hufflepuff player sees that he/she is the Quidditch champion. The Ravenclaw player sees that he/she has Ravenclaw's Diadem. The Slytherin player sees that he/she is leader of the Deatheaters. The player anonymously tells Dumbledore, either to help Harry, or in the Slytherin player's case, get him into trouble. The player is then hired by Hagrid to smuggle a baby dragon out of the country. The player is caught and sent to the Forbidden Forest with Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. The player, Harry and Malfoy encounter a hooded person drinking blood from a unicorn. They are saved by Firenze who suggests the hooded person was Voldemort, trying to regain his power. The player learns that Hagrid was given the dragon by the hooded stranger one exchange for telling him how to get past Fluffy. The player tries to warn Dumbledore (in the Slytherin player's case, he/she believes the hooded stranger is an impostor pretending to be Voldemort and is offended) but Dumbledore left for a building in London. The player concludes that Snape is working for/impersonating Voldemort and will steal the Philosopher's Stone tonight. The player joins Harry, Ron and Hermione in heading to the Philosopher's Stone. This requires the player to get past Fluffy by playing the flute and go through a life size game of Wizard Chess, where Ron is injured. The player, Harry and Hermione reach a room with a series of potions, one of which can get them through the fire. The Player and Harry go through the fire while Hermione goes back for Ron. The Player and Harry reach Quirrell who was actually working for Voldemort, not Snape. The Slytherin player is still convinced Quirrell is impersonating Voldemort even as he is revealed on the back of Quirrell's head. Quirrell wants the stone to revive Voldemort but all that is in the room is the Mirror of Erisod, which won't give the location of the stone to Quirrell. When they discover Harry has the stone, Quirrell attacks him but he player kills him before taking Harry to the school hospital. Characters Player: a player created character. * Gryffindor player: the player is sorted into the Gryffindor house. He/she is the son/daughter of a member of the Order of the Phoenix. * Hufflepuff player: the player is sorted into the Hufflepuff house. He/she is the grandson/granddaughter of Hepzibah Smith, who was killed by Voldemort. * Ravenclaw player: the player is sorted into the Ravenclaw house. * Slytherin player: the player is sorted into the Slytherin house. He/she is a parselmouth like Harry Potter and Voldemort. He/she is a descendant of Corvinus Gaunt and thus Salazar Slytherin and his/her father was one of Voldemort's supporters. Harry Potter: The boy who lived. Ron Weasley|: A friend of Harry Potter. Hermione Granger: Another friend of Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy: A Slytherin. Albus Dumbledore: The headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus Snape: The potions master. He has a dislike for the Gryffindor player. Hagrid: Hogwarts groundskeeper. Neville Longbottom: A Gryffindor. Vincent Crabbe: One of Malfoy's cronies. Gregory Goyle: Another of Malfoy's cronies. Quirrell: A professor of Hogwarts.Category:Ashadowskull's games Category:Ashadowskull's articles Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Harry Potter